Time-of-flight (ToF) systems produce a depth image of an object, each pixel of such image encoding the distance to the corresponding point in the object. In recent years, time-of-flight depth-imaging technology has become more accurate and more affordable. These advances are a consequence of improved imaging array fabrication and intelligent post-processing, which garners improved signal-to-noise levels from output of the imaging array.